


The Retreat

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Post 2:07, Secret Relationship, Sex Tropes, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson takes Skye to The Retreat for her own safety, not anyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Another Sex Tropes fic for the trope: "We couldn’t find a condom so we’re getting each other off in other ways" sex.

It's Trip who first finds out that Coulson's relationship with Skye has become intimate. It's after the business of finding the underground city in San Juan is over – or the most obvious part of it, at any rate: Skye's acquired what appears to be the power to cause earthquakes, and she's sequestered herself in the holding cell aboard the Bus, terrified that she might destroy the base, or accidentally hurt someone. Coulson's standing outside the locked door of the cell, pleading with her to let him in and assuring her that he's not afraid of her, and Trip, who'd been just too late to get into the inner temple, like Coulson, overhears as he brings Skye a snack.

"Please love," Coulson pleads, "please let me in. I know you're not going to hurt me. You'd never hurt anyone if you could help it."

The words are barely out of his mouth when he realises Trip's standing a few feet away. He swallows hard, clenching his jaw, then acknowledges the younger man. "Agent Triplett."

"Sir." He holds up the brown paper bag he's carrying. "I brought Skye a snack and some soda," he explains.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Coulson waits, wondering what Trip's going to say or do next. 

He comes closer and sets the bag down on the floor beside the door, then asks, "Would you like me to try, sir?"

Coulson shrugs. He knows Skye had grown a lot closer to Trip during the period when he'd been carving, and she'd been missing both him and Simmons (who was at HYDRA).

"If you think it'll help," he says.

Trip knocks on the cell door. "Skye? It's Trip. I've brought you a snack and some soda."

There's a long pause, then the door's unlocked and opens. Coulson looks his lover up and down, seeing the stress in her expression, and her balled fists. 

"The Director's right, you know," Trip says, and Skye gives him a questioning look. "We all three know you'd never willingly hurt any one of us. It might help you to feel calmer if you let him sit with you for a bit." He tilts his head, and adds softly, "The man loves you, Skye – he came down into the temple after you, prepared to die with you so you wouldn't have to die alone."

Coulson feels his eyes go wide in surprise at this, but his gaze is fixed on Skye. After a moment she nods.

"You can't stay too long," she tells him, then looks at Trip. "Thank you."

He shakes his head. "It's okay." He gives her a soft smile. "Your secret's safe with me." He glances over at Coulson, who nods gratefully, then picks up the paper bag and steps across the threshold. Trip gives them a casual salute, then walks away, whistling softly, and Coulson closes the door.

He puts the paper bag on the little table near her bed, then steps into her personal space. "Skye," he whispers her name, and reaches for her, and to his relief she steps into his arms and hugs him back.

"I'm sorry," she says, and he can hear tears in her voice.

"Don't be," he tells her. "You've done nothing wrong. And I know you're scared, but I _trust_ you, Skye."

That seems to make her sob, so he guides them both over to her bed and they sit down, side by side. He slowly rubs his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe and calm her.

"If you're really afraid of staying here with the team," he says when her sobs begin to ease, "then I can take you somewhere safe, somewhere you can be alone while you get to grips with your new situation. If you think you'd prefer that."

She pulls back from him, and gives him a questioning look. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. If it's what you want." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "There's a safehouse called The Retreat. Dr Banner built it and stayed there for quite a while – so you know it must be quiet if he built it. And after we dug him out of the ice, Captain Rogers stayed there for a while too. There's a computer there that'll link you back here remotely, so you can stay in touch, and still do some of your work there, if you prefer working to just lazing around."

She leans in and buries her face in the side of his neck. "I think I'd like that," she says, "but maybe I could laze around for a couple of days?"

She sounds sort of hopeful, he thinks, so he chuckles just a little. "Of course. Whatever you want. You can stay there as long as you need, and I can come out and see you every couple of days, or May, or Trip, or Simmons – whoever you'd like – to bring you fresh food 'cos it's pretty isolated."

"You or Trip," she whispers, and he nods. "How soon can we go?"

"Tomorrow," he tells her, and she sighs, then straightens up, and he reaches up to brush her hair off her forehead, then cups her cheek. "You'll figure this out, Skye. You're good at figuring stuff out." He leans in and presses his lips to hers lightly, then adds, "Why don't you see if you can get some sleep? Do you need anything?"

She hesitates, then shakes her head, and he leans in and asks softly, "Sure?"

"I'd like you to stay," she says quietly, "but I know you can't."

"I'd better not," he agrees, though it pains him – after all, he'd promised himself that once she was out of quarantine, he'd take her to bed and make love to her slowly, but he knows it's too soon for that. And while he'd be happy to stay and spoon with her, he's also aware that the Playground is full of agents who are tense and on edge. 

"Maybe I can slip out here later and join you," he suggests.

She shakes her head. "Better not," she says firmly. "I'm going to be at this Retreat place on my own, aren't I?"

"Only temporarily, though," he promises.

She nods. "I know." She brushes her lips against his, then pulls away from him, and he forces himself to stand, then step away.

"Sleep well, love," he says softly.

"I'll try."

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Three days later, Trip pilots the Quinjet to The Retreat so Coulson can bring Skye some groceries, and a few more clothes.

Trip sets the Quinjet down some distance from the cabin, on the shore of the lake, then looks over his shoulder at the Director. "Take as long as you need, sir. I don't mind waiting." He reaches down and lifts up a thick book and an iPod. "I came prepared to wait."

"Thank you, Agent Triplett." 

Trip smiles, then says, "Tell Skye I said hello, and give her my love, okay?"

"I will," Coulson promises, then gathers up the paper sack of groceries, and the small backpack of clothes. When he reaches The Retreat, Skye's already got the door open, and is standing framed in the doorway: her feet are bare, and she's wearing a pair of cut-off jeans, and a white tank top that is loose enough that when he gets close, he can see straight down her cleavage. He immediately feels himself growing hard, which is embarrassing, but unsurprising.

"Come in," she says, and steps back. She glances over at the Quinjet, and he passes on Trip's message. She nods, then closes the door behind him.

"How are you?" he asks, putting down his bags and opening his arms to her.

"Doing better," she says, stepping straight into his embrace, and pressing her body firmly against his.

" _Skye_ ," he groans, trying not to grind against her. 

"How long can you stay?" she asks.

"As long as you need," he tells her. "Trip brought a doorstop book, and his iPod." He grazes his teeth over the skin beneath her ear, then adds, "I brought stuff to make you dinner: soup and grilled cheese."

"Food sounds good," she says instantly.

"Let's eat first, then," he suggests. 

"'kay," she whispers. She picks up the backpack and carries it through the bedroom, while he grabs the bag of groceries and carries it to the kitchen area. 

When she returns, he's already making soup, and she comes to stand beside him, leaning into his side as she asks how she can help. He turns his head and presses a kiss to her temple. "I've got this covered," he says, "but you could lay the table."

"Tablecloth, too?" she asks, and he gives her an amused smile. 

"Yes please."

She rolls her eyes, then gets it out, along with the cutlery and crockery they'll need. Once she's done that, she takes over stirring the soup while he makes the grilled cheese, and he can't help thinking how domestic this is, and how good it feels with just the two of them here, cooking together. 

After dinner, they clear the table between them, then when she's standing by the sink, Skye says, in a shyer than usual voice, "I have something to show you."

"Go on," Coulson says immediately, wondering at her shyness.

She grabs his hand and pulls him closer, so that he's standing right beside her, then she turns on the faucet and puts both hands in the sink, but not in the water, he notices. He can't help gasping when the water moves from a straight line into a zigzag, then starts moving back _up_ into the faucet.

"Skye!" He's aware his mouth's hanging agape, but he can't help it – this is amazing. "You figured this out by yourself?" he asks finally.

"Yeah." She sounds a bit less shy now, and he moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. 

"It's brilliant," he breathes, aware that he's embarrassingly aroused, but also overjoyed that she's gained even this much control over her powers. "How're you doing it?"

"Everything vibrates," she tells him, "inanimate or animate – and I can feel those vibrations, and when I concentrate, I can affect them."

"That's amazing, _you_ are amazing!" 

She grins properly, then smirks. "I knew you'd be turned on," she says.

He feels himself flush with embarrassment and mortification, but before he can speak, she turns and grabs his shoulders, staring into his eyes as she speaks, "Phil, I don't mind – it's kinda thrilling that you're aroused by this, 'cos it makes me feel better about having powers."

He relaxes a little, then asks, "What else can you do?"

"Come outside," she says, and takes his hand again. 

It's still light because it's not late yet, although the evenings are beginning to draw in. They stand on the shore of the lake, and she lifts her right hand, closes her eyes, and he swears he can feel the power emanating from her as she disrupts the stillness of lake, causing small waves to form and radiate out from the centre.

By the time the lake has settled down again, Coulson's acutely aware of how achingly hard he's grown, and when he and Skye turn back towards the cabin, she lightly brushes the back of her hand down the front of his pants, stroking his erection and making him groan.

Once inside, he presses her back against the door and kisses her hungrily, and she shamelessly grinds her hips against his. He moans her name loudly into her mouth, and she bites on his bottom lip, then abruptly pulls away. She immediately grabs his hand, however, then leads him across the room into the bedroom.

They waste no time in stripping each other, then she pushes him backwards down onto the bed, and Coulson groans because his absolute favourite kind of woman is the one who knows what she wants and doesn't hesitate to take it. She pauses to grab his pants from the floor and delves into the pocket.

"Um, I don't have any condoms in there," he tells her apologetically. "I meant to pick some up before I left the base, but I forgot." He swallows. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "It's okay."

"I'm really sorry, Skye."

"Phil, relax," she says, her tone stern, and he blushes a bit, then lies back, watching as she climbs back onto the bed. "There's always oral, and hand jobs, and other ways to get one another off. It doesn't have to involve penetration, does it?"

He shakes his head, but he still feels a bit of an idiot for forgetting the condoms – he suspects it was an unconscious thing, because he wasn't convinced Skye would in any way be ready for sex yet. 

"I'll go first," she tells him, and smirks at him, which he suspects is a non-comment on his tendency to spend ages eating her out, when he gets the chance. She straddles his thighs, and he reaches out to run his hands up and down her legs from knee to thigh and back as she curls her right hand around his prick.

"You know, while I've been experimenting with my powers, I, uh, experimented on me, too."

He frowns at her, trying to decipher her meaning. "You mean you used your powers to get yourself off?" he asks, wondering if he's misunderstood that little hesitation in her speech.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?" he asks, embarrassingly eagerly.

"Vibrated the air over my clit," she says, and outright blushes this time.

He can't help chuckling at this, though. "That's great," he says encouragingly. "Did it work?"

She nods, then says, "Can I use my powers on you, Phil?"

Coulson swallows hard, jaw clenching; he'd have said it was impossible for him to grow any more aroused, but he realises now he was wrong about that. "Please," he whispers.

She loosens her grasp on his cock until her hand is no longer touching his skin, then she closes her eyes and concentrates, and a moment later he moans as the air around his dick begins to hum. The sensation shoots straight to his balls and he tries to warn Skye that he's going to come, but it's too late, it's already happening, and she laughs, then looks a bit mortified.

"Sorry," she says quickly, "but Phil, that was really fast!"

He feels a bit embarrassed, but also a tiny bit annoyed. "It's not my fault," he protests. 

"Aw, poor Phil," she says softly, and leans over to kiss him, careful not to press their bodies together since he's got come all over his belly and chest. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." She kisses him again, then tells him she'll clean him up.

A few moments after she climbs off him, she comes back out of the bathroom with a damp washcloth, and she proceeds to clean him up, before climbing back onto the bed. She settles her body over his, and begins kissing him, nipping at his lips, and sucking at his throat, and he wraps his arms around her, squeezing her ass, then stroking her back. 

Eventually he rolls them over and begins to kiss a path down her body, sucking on both nipples in turn, before kissing down to her belly button, around which he swirls his tongue. She moans above him, and as his mouth moves over her mound, and he licks a long stripe up her sex, she clasps his head in both hands and presses it more firmly against her flesh.

" _Phil, please_ ," she says, sounding desperate.

He curls his tongue and presses it into her sex, and she groans very loudly, then presses against the back of his head again. He works his mouth over her sex very thoroughly, then begins rubbing her clit with his thumb as he buries his tongue inside her.

"Fuck, yes! Yes, Phil!" Skye's getting louder as he chases her orgasm, and he can feel himself beginning to grow hard again. He finally pushes her over the edge, and she comes with a very loud cry, her sex pulsing under his mouth.

She groans, then pushes at his shoulders, and he rolls away, flopping back onto the bed. She shifts onto her side and snuggles up against him, her head on his shoulder, and his right arm draped over her body. 

"I think I'll sleep very well tonight," she tells him, and feels a little pang of bitterness that he can't stay and sleep with her.

"Good."

"I wish you could stay." She sounds wistful, he thinks. "I know you can't, and I'm not trying to guilt you about it, it'd just be nice."

"Yeah," he says, feeling pretty wistful himself.

She kisses his shoulder, then along his collar bone, then moves her body over his, and he groans at the sensation of her hot wet sex on his hard dick. She scrapes her teeth over his Adam's apple, making him groan even more loudly, then she drags her tongue up his throat before beginning to kiss him. As her mouth is busy on his, she begins to rock her hips, and he realises she's pretty much dry humping him while naked. He wraps his left arm over her lower back, then squeezes her ass with his right hand, and she groans into his mouth, then begins to move faster. The sensation of her slick sex sliding over his skin is almost electrifying, and he can feel his balls tightening as his orgasm gets closer.

" _Skye!_ " He hisses her name as he begins to come, and she bites down on his bottom lip, her body shuddering over his, and he realises she's coming too.

"Fuck," he whispers when their bodies still, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm." Her hum of agreement sounds satisfied, sated, and sleepy, 

They lie there for several minutes, and then he has to move. "I need a shower," he tells her softly, "and then I'd better get back to the Playground."

Skye sighs softly, then shifts off him, before offering him her hand. He takes it and they move into the bathroom together. 

"I'll come and see you again in a couple of days," he promises as she turns on the water. "And I promise I'll bring condoms with me next time."

"You'd better, mister," she says, with a mock glower. He chuckles, and she grins, then kisses him. "Make sure you do."

He gives her a sloppy salute, and an even sloppier kiss, then pulls her under the spray. "Yes ma'am."

She rolls her eyes, then grabs the bottle of shower gel, and they concentrate on cleaning themselves up.

Two days will soon pass, he tells himself, and he wonders how long Skye will want to stay here. Not that he's going to ask – he doesn't want her to feel pressured into returning to the Playground before she's ready. Her well-being matters far more than his love life, or his pathetic desire to have her by his side at all times.

"Perhaps we should consider telling everyone we're lovers," he says as they get dressed.

"Soon," she says, and he looks at her, then nods.

"I'll wait for you to tell me when you're ready for that," he assures her.

"Thanks." She gives him a quick, almost chaste kiss, then walks him to the front door. He glances back as he reaches the Quinjet, and sees her standing in the doorway. She waves, and he waves back, then climbs aboard.

"Ready to go, sir?" Trip asks, and Coulson gives him a nod, then climbs into the co-pilot's seat. He still doesn't want to leave Skye here, but he knows that being here is doing her good, and that's the most important thing.


End file.
